


For All Eternity

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Matteo and David are getting married, Nervousness, No Sex, No Smut, Same-Sex Marriage, Trans Male Character, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, same-sex wedding, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Matteo and David are getting married!!!-And yes, this is exactly what it looks like!-This is a Davenzi wedding fic.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would end up writing a Davenzi wedding fic. But this is exactly what happened.

  
Matteo is nervous and excited and so, so tired. He's half sitting at and half laying on the table in front of him. Jonas hands him a mug of hot, steaming coffee.

  
"Hey, Luigi. Time to wake up." Jonas says way to cheerful for this early.

  
"Shut up." Matteo murmurs.

  
"Why so grumpy? Cheer up! Your hubby to be is awaiting you in two hours. Fresh out of the shower and dressed accordingly in your fancy suit. So, what's wrong?" Jonas asks.

  
"I'm tired. I couldn't sleep. And you're too noisy. Turn it down a notch, will you?" Matteo hisses.

  
"Okay, okay. No need to be so rude. But why are you so tired? I put you to bed extra early, so you could get a full night of sleep." Jonas wonders.

  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. You meant well. But I can't sleep without David. When he's not in bed with me, I can't fall asleep. It took me hours to drift off last night." Matteo complains.

  
"OMG! You are the worst. Seriously? You still can't sleep when he's not there?" Jonas asks, not believing what he's heard.

  
"That's what I said. The bed is too big and too cold when David is not there. Why don't you believe me? Don't you miss Hanna when she's not with you?" Matteo asks.

  
"Sure. But I can sleep nonetheless. Is David as bad as you or can he sleep when you're not there?" Jonas pries.

  
"Same."

  
"Oh god. Really? Great. Now we have to deal with two grumpy as hell grooms. Who's idea was it again to separate you two?" 

  
"Yours. And don't act like you forgot. I told you it was a very bad idea. David and I don't believe in this bullshit. Bad luck and such. And why couldn't I keep my phone?" Matteo grumbles.

  
"But it's tradition! You can't spend the night before your wedding together. And I took your phone so you couldn't call David or text him the entire night. Whatever, now we have to get you ready. Here," Jonas says and gives Matteo a plate with a piece of bread and a roll on it, "eat up. And then hop in the shower. I'm not letting my best friend getting married, stinking like he hasn't showered in ages. Can't risk the possibility of David fainting when he smells you." Jonas grins.

  
Matteo just flips him off and eats his breakfast.

  
\----------

  
David is pacing in Laura's kitchen, making her nervous.

  
"David! Please. Sit down. You're annoying." Laura sighs.

  
"Sorry. I'm nervous." David answers, sitting down opposite her and grabbing his mug of coffee.

  
"I don't think you should drink more of that. How many did you have?" Laura asks while grabbing David's shaking hands.

  
"Dunno. Five or maybe six?" David replies.

  
"Okay. That's it then. No more coffee for you." Laura decides and takes the mug away and empties it in the sink. "You need to calm down a bit. I don't want you to have a heart attack when you say 'Yes'."

  
"Sorry. But I couldn't sleep and I was so tired, so I might have had a coffee too much to wake myself up." David confesses.

  
"Aw, you couldn't sleep because you were so nervous? That's so cute." Laura coos.

  
"No. I mean, yes. I'm nervous, but that's not the reason why I couldn't fall asleep." David admits.

  
"It wasn't?" Laura asks confused.

  
"No. Matteo wasn't there. That's why." David mumbles.

  
"What? God, I can't believe it. You still can't sleep without him? Gross. Shouldn't you be used to it by now? You're away filming somewhere all the time." Laura says.

  
"I know. But I can't get used to it. I miss him so much when he's not there. And he feels the same. So what?" David explains.

  
"Wow. You two are really the worst. But what do I know? Let's get you ready for your big day. Go, get dressed." And with that Laura ushers him out of the kitchen.

  
\----------

  
Matteo is a nervous wreck when they finally arrive at the wedding location. It's an old factory building with several lofts you can rent for whatever occasion you need. They differ in size and furnishing. 'Their' loft is called 'La Cucina'. Fitting, isn't it? Since Matteo is half-Italian and loves to cook. Jonas stops the car in the parking lot and gets out of the vehicle. Matteo follows suit.

  
"Here we are. And right on time. Come on, lets go in." Jonas suggests.

  
"Yeah, lets. Is David already here?" Matteo asks.

  
"Yeah. Why? Can't wait to see him in his fancy suit?" Jonas teases.

  
"Whatever. Move." Matteo replies.

  
They get inside and climb up the stairs until they reach the floor where Hans is waiting for them in front of the door.

  
"Butterfly! Finally. Oh, wow. You look really good. Didn't know you can clean up that nice. David will be overwhelmed. Speaking of, the hubby to be arrived 10 minutes ago and is now impatiently pacing in the lounge area. The registrar arrived five minutes ago and is getting ready to marry you. The guests are all here too. Jonas, you have the rings? Matteo, you memorized your vows?" Hans asks excited.

  
"Yep. The rings are here in my pocket." Jonas says while taking the little box out of his pocket.

  
"Hans, calm down. And yes, I know what I want to say." Matteo says with an eye roll. To write their own vows was David's idea. Matteo wasn't too thrilled about it, but that's the only thing David really asked for for their wedding, so how could Matteo possibly have said no to that? 

  
"Alright. I'm so excited. My little butterfly is getting married. I'm so proud of you. Let's get inside." Hans says and opens the door.

  
\----------

  
David is getting on his sister's nerves. While the loft slowly fills with friends and family, David constantly asks Laura what time it is and how he looks. He's stressing about his hair, because it seems to be determined to not do what David wants it to.

  
"David, chill. Matteo will be here in no time." Laura says.

  
"I know. But what if he changes his mind? What if he's not coming? What if he's finally realized what a mess I am and he don't want to marry me anymore? I need to text him. Can you finally give me my phone back, please?" David is panicking.

  
"God, this must be the worst wedding jitters to ever exist. David, calm down for everyone's sake. And no, you're not getting your phone back. Not yet. Not till after you tied the knot." Laura stands and grabs David's shoulders. "Matteo is not backing off. I'm pretty sure he's already here and waiting for his grand entrance. Okay?" Laura looks David intensely in the eye.

  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." David whispers apologetically.

  
They are interrupted by loud cheers and hellos coming from the loft. The registrar enters the lounge area and prepares his papers.

  
"We can start whenever you're ready. The other groom has just arrived." the registrar announces.

  
David takes a deep breath and says: "Okay, lets do this."

  
\----------

  
Matteo enters the loft and is greeted by his mom and all of David's and his closest friends. After shaking what feels like a million hands he finally makes his way to the lounge area. And there he is. David. His soon to be husband.

  
Matteo stops dead in his tracks. David looks stunning. All Matteo can do is to stare at him. And David seems to be rooted to the spot too. He doesn't move either. Just stares back. The room fells silent and that's what brings the two of them back to reality. They take a few steps towards each other and then they hug.

  
"You look so hot in this suit. I can't wait till tonight when I get you out of it." David whispers in Matteo's ear.

  
"Likewise." Matteo whispers back before he cups David's cheeks with his hands and gives him a kiss.

  
"Whoa, guys. Stop the foreplay and save it for your wedding night. We really don't want to witness any of that, and we have to get you hitched first." Abdi shouts.

  
"Bro," Matteo groans after he pulled away from David, "that was just an innocent little kiss."

  
"Exactly, so shut up man." Carlos says and slaps Abdi's back of his head with his hand.

  
"Ow, what the fuck?" Abdi turns to Carlos to get back at him.

  
"Um... So.... Sorry to interrupt, but shall we begin?" the registrar comes to their rescue, before everything could get out of hand.

  
"Yeah, good idea." Matteo says and looks at David who nods in agreement.

  
"Alright," the registrar says, "please be seated everyone. We're about to begin."

  
Matteo and David walk over to the spots where they are supposed to stand as everyone else heads for their chairs. When the room is quiet again, the registrar starts to speak:

  
"Dear Mr. Florenzi, dear Mr. Schreibner, dear families and friends of our grooms, we're gathered together here today to...."

  
At that point Matteo zones out, not interested in the probably nice speech the guy has prepared, but what interesting things can he have to say? Yes, they talked to him beforehand, told him want they wanted their wedding to be and he asked some questions in return, but honestly, he still doesn't know them at all. So what's the point?

  
".... Alright. I understood, that you prepared your own vows. Mr. Florenzi, do you want to go first?" the registrar asks.

  
"Yeah, sure." Matteo answers as he turns to face David.

  
\----------

  
David locks eyes with Matteo as Matteo reaches for David's hands to hold in his. David is so nervous now, his hands slightly trembling. He is almost crying already, even though Matteo hasn't said a word yet. David takes a deep breath and prepares himself for what is about to come.

  
"David," Matteo says, " they say when you meet your soul mate you should feel calm, no anxiety and no agitation. And they were right. That's exactly how I felt when we met.

  
You, more than anyone else, know my insecurities and weaknesses and still never make me feel inadequate. You have always loved me without reservations. You praise me in a way I never thought was possible and because of you, I am the best man I can be.

  
I cannot promise I will always be the perfect husband, but I promise to love you through the good times and bad. To choose our love every single day. I promise to always fight with you and for you, never against you. I promise to always be your biggest fan, confidant and best friend. I promise to remember we are not perfect—only perfect for each other. 

  
I love you. I love the way you still give me butterflies every time I see you. I love the way you care for me. I love the way you're patient with me. I love how you love me. 

  
So today, I vow to honor you and respect you, support you and encourage you. I promise to dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever life brings. 

  
I vow to laugh with you and comfort you during times of joy and times of sorrow.

  
Thank you for being the man of my dreams. Everything in me recognizes your heart as my home and your arms my shelter.

  
I'm so lucky to have found such a perfect person that I get to spend the rest of my life with. You are my better half and very best friend. I am forever yours."

  
David sniffles, tears are streaming down his cheeks. His heart swells in his chest, overflowing with all the love he has for Matteo. He still can't believe he managed to find such an incredible person. He's more than blessed. And so, so grateful. And he's about to let Matteo know how much, not that he's never told him pretty much every day over the last ten years, but never in front of so many people. But David wants everyone to know how much he loves Matteo.

  
"Mr. Schreibner, would you like to speak now?" the registrar disturbs David's thoughts.

  
"Um, yeah. Sure." David stutters.

  
\----------

  
Matteo still stares at David. Taking in his reactions to Matteo's words. Seeing the tears running down David's cheeks. David's emotions so clearly showing on his face, it's overwhelming. Matteo still can't believe that he's able to do that to David. To make him an emotional mess.

  
But now Matteo has to prepare himself for David's words. He's pretty sure that he's gonna cry in a matter of seconds after David starts to speak.

  
"Matteo, since the day you walked into my life, it's been more fulfilling, my smile has been bigger and my heart has been more full. Our relationship is full of more love and support than I could ever ask for. I have never been more adored or felt more safe.

  
You've taught me things and opened my eyes to see life so differently and clearly. You've showed me the meaning of love and have made me become so emotional yet strong at the same time. 

  
Today, I want to make promises to you that I will always keep.

  
I promise to love not only who you are today, but to love the person you grow into over the years. I promise to love you without condition, to laugh when you're happy, to cry when you're sad.

  
I promise to never stop holding your hand. I promise to never go to bed angry. I promise to listen to you when you speak. I promise to grow alongside you, but also to never grow up.

  
I promise to try my hardest, to step away from my stubbornness, and accept that I make mistakes and that I am (to my dismay), not always right.

  
I used to never truly enjoy moments because I was always waiting for what's next. The next bad thing to happen. Now that I have you, I enjoy the moment. Every moment.

  
You forever have my heart, my soul and my hand as we journey through this chapter called life together. 

  
Not many people can say they truly married the love of their life, but I can. 

  
Falling for you wasn't falling at all—it was walking into a house and knowing you're home. I love you." 

  
Matteo was right. He surprisingly made it till David's second sentence before the tears started spilling over. Matteo can't say anything right now. He's filled with so much love for David - the man he's about to marry.

  
David closes the tiny gap between them and cups Matteo's cheeks with his hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

  
"Hey, you okay?" David whispers.

  
"Yeah. You?" Matteo asks back.

  
"Yeah, more than okay." David says, leaning in to give Matteo a quick kiss on the lips.

  
\----------

  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt again, but shall we continue?" the registrar once again speaks up to continue with the ceremony.

  
"Yes, sure." Matteo and David say in unison, looking at each other and grinning.

  
"Before we come to the most important part of the day, I'm sure everyone is waiting for, I would like to ask you all to stand up." the registrar requests.

  
After everyone stood up the registrar continues:

  
"I ask you Matteo Florenzi, is it your free will to enter into marriage with your partner David Schreibner, then please answer "Yes"."

  
"Yes." Matteo says.

  
"David Schreibner, if it is also your free decision and your free will to accompany your partner Matteo Florenzi in the future as husband through your life together, then please also answer "Yes"."

  
"Yes!" David says.

  
"Both of you having answered YES to my question, I now declare you lawfully joined in matrimony by operation of law. 

  
Congratulations!

  
As an outward sign of your solidarity, now would be the right time to put the wedding rings on each others fingers." the registrar suggests.

  
Jonas steps forward, opening the little case with the rings in it and holding it out - first to Matteo and than to David.

  
Matteo takes the ring in one hand and David's hand in his other. He looks David in the eye while he slowly slips the wedding band on David's finger.

  
David does the same. Taking the ring, looking deeply into Matteo's eyes and shoving the ring on Matteo's finger.

  
They stand there for a moment, smiling brightly at each other, before, of course, the registrar interrupts them again.

  
"Everyone is probably waiting for the kiss, so be my guest and go ahead."

  
After looking for a few more seconds intensely at each other, Matteo and David lean in for their very first kiss as husbands, as a married couple, as newlyweds.

  
They cherish every second, burning this moment to their brains, to never forget the feeling of this kiss. They're both the happiest they've ever been. Full of love for each other, and full of excitement for everything that's going to come in the future.

  
Until - until they are very rudely reminded that they have an audience. Everyone seems to be clearing their throats or having a coughing fit. They reluctantly pull away from each other, giving their guests an annoyed look. 

  
Okay, maybe they were right. The kiss might have been going on a little too long and was maybe getting a tiny bit too inappropriate to be happening in public.

  
"Please be seated again, unfortunately there's some paperwork left to do." the registrars voice comes again.

  
\----------

  
Hours later, after celebrating their wedding, eating too much (but very good food), drinking champagne and cocktails (and beers, of course), cutting the wedding cake and eating it, dancing a little, chatting with everyone, just enjoying themselves, Matteo and David are now sneaking out of their still thriving party to head to the hotel suite where they are going to spend their wedding night.

  
It's a mild May night and so they decided to walk to the hotel, it's not that far away. 

  
"We did it! Can you believe it? We're married!" David stops, turns and beams at Matteo.

  
"We really are. Wow. I probably need some time to wrap my head around it, but I'm so, so happy. And proud. I can finally call you my husband, Mr. Florenzi No. 2." Matteo says.

  
"Same here, Mr. Florenzi No. 1. Do you feel bad because we left our guests to themselves?" David asks.

  
"No. Not in the slightest. They'll be fine. They'll understand that we have way more important things to do. Don't you think so, hubby?" Matteo smirks, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Ooh, Mr. Florenzi No. 1. Is it what I think it is you're hinting here at?" David asks, steps forward, hugs Matteo and breathes," I can't wait. You look hot as fuck in this suit of yours and I got horny the second I saw you in it. I've been wet for what feels like an eternity by now and I want to have you inside me so bad. So, what do you say, hubby? Shall we go?"

  
"Fuck, David. Stop saying things like that to me when we're in public. I really don't want to embarrass myself by getting a boner in the middle of the street. It's not like I didn't have to leave several times over the course of tonight to calm down. By the way, I'm horny every time you're around. You always look hot, but today, it took my breath away in a complete different way. I can't even explain how I felt when I saw you in your suit. And yes, I can't wait either. Let's go."

  
Matteo leans in and gives David a promising kiss before David steps back, takes Matteo's hand in his and they both start walking into their future as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> The factory building and the loft where Matteo and David are getting married, are real places in Berlin. You can really rent them. If you want to check it out - website is in German, but you can switch it to English (click on 'Menü' on the right side, choose 'EN' - a bit left from the middle - than click on lofts and than on La Cucina):
> 
> [La Cucina](http://www.fabrik23.com/Loft_LaCucina.html)
> 
> There is also a video on vimeo. La Cucina video:
> 
> [Video](https://vimeo.com/353560817)


End file.
